Numerous stationary exercise devices are known in the art, including free weights, pulley, and resistance based devices to name a few. Some are designed to workout certain groups of muscles by constraining the motion of the user such that common exercise techniques, like squats and leg presses, may be performed in a controlled, safe manner. These stationary devices are often large, bulky gym equipment systems, which for the squat exercise, for example, typically have a bar that travels along two parallel tracks to assist the user to balance while performing the squat exercise. However, stationary exercise devices are not always available or convenient for an individual to use outside of a gym, and are relatively expensive to own or gain access to. Portable exercise devices are often preferable for individuals seeking relatively inexpensive exercise equipment to use privately or in remote locations. Unfortunately, conventional portable exercise devices lack the safety and controlled workout benefits provided by stationary exercise devices, especially for exercises such as squats.
It is well known that individual tend to have trouble balancing themselves while performing the squat exercise. A version of the squat exercise is done by placing a weight-bearing exercise bar on the shoulders or chest (front squat), where while in a standing position, the body is lowered by bending the knees until the thighs are roughly parallel to the floor. The squat exercise is completed by returning up to the starting position. This exercise is usually repeated many times to increase metabolism and help strengthen the thighs, buttocks, calf, back, hamstrings and other various muscle groups. The problem with performing squats is in keeping your balance while moving your body in the up and down motion while supporting a weight-bearing exercise bar. In the context of a regular, stationary gym environment, an individual seeking to keep their balance, and safely perform the squat exercise, often requires either what is known as a “spotter” or specialized stationary gym equipment.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for portable exercise equipment, which enables users to safely perform load-balancing exercises, such as squats. It would also be desirable if such a portable solution were lightweight, inexpensive, and did not require the assistance of others to use.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.